In a cluster environment, multiple nodes may communicate with an external internet protocol (IP) address. In order to communicate to an external IP, a node in the cluster should be able to resolve the MAC address corresponding to an external IP using address resolution protocol (ARP). Some nodes of the cluster may be on different Ethernet segments which makes resolving ARP and updating members of the cluster challenging.